Eulenpost
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Der erste One Shot in einem Haufen voller Storys die ein wenig die Liebe beschreiben.


First Story Eulenpost 

Er hatte ihn fertig. Endlich, jetzt war er perfekt.  
Harry James Potter steckte das Stück Pergament in den Umschlag den er dafür vorgesehen hatte und verschloss diesen stylisch mit Wachs. Auch das hatte er schon vor langer Zeit geplant.  
Es war ja nicht so das er es noch nie versucht hatte, soviel Spontanität besaß er nicht, nicht in diesem Fall.

Denn dieses Mal ging es um etwas ganz besonderes, um die Liebe.

Und Harry war der festen Meinung das man dafür nicht Spontan sondern mutig sein musste.  
Mutig, schon seit einem Jahr versuchte er den Mut aufzubringen einen solchen Brief abzuschicken. Diesen, besonderen Brief, den der auf jeden Fall sein Leben ändern würde.  
Egal wie die Resonanz darauf war.  
Und doch hoffte er das sie gut sein würde, es musste einfach in dieser Story ein Happy End geben.Lächelnd steckte er den Brief ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

Hermine hatte gesagt das Harry es sich verdient hätte glücklich zu werden. Jetzt wo alles vorbei war.  
Jetzt wo er endlich frei war, aber Harry war nicht der Einzige der nun frei war. Jetzt endlich.  
Und jetzt kam endlich seine Chance, der Brief.  
Sein Lächeln wurde zuversichtlicher als er die Treppe zur Eulerei hochstieg. Wieso sollte es nicht gut ausgehen?Das Lächeln heute beim Mittagessen war doch schon ein fast eindeutiges Zeichen gewesen. Er blieb stehen...vielleicht hatte er es auch ganz anders gemeint als Harry es empfangen hatte.  
Vielleicht war es ein mitleidiges Lächeln, oder gar ein gehässiges, gewesen?Nein sicher nicht, es war freundlich, fast sanft, gewesen. Er ging weiter die Stufen hoch, ja ein sanftes Lächeln.  
Etwas auf das er schon seit einem Jahr wartete. Seit er das erste Mal versucht hatte diesen Brief zu schreiben.

„_Ich liebe dich, ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber ich tu es wirklich_" hatte er damals geschrieben, wie schwachsinnig, gleich im ersten Satz so etwas zu schreiben.  
Diesmal war es anders, diesmal hatte er diesen Satz erst ganz am Ende geschrieben.Der Empfänger sollte den Brief nicht gleich nach dem ersten Satz verbrennen, sondern weiterlesen. Sich Harrys Erklärungen durchlesen, und am Ende dann mit dieser Beichte fast überrascht werden.  
Dann dachte er vielleicht darüber nach, und kam dann zu dem Schluss das er diese Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte...

„Du verdammtes Federvieh" fauchte eine Stimme und unterbrach so Harrys Gedankengang, diese Stimme, die kannte er doch!  
Schnell nahm er die letzten Stufen und erreichte das Innere der Eulerei.  
Dort stand Draco Malfoy und versuchte sich gegen eine große Schneeeule zu wehren.  
„Hedwig" schimpfte Harry, „lass das." Was hatte Draco von seiner Eule gewollt? Hedwig griff nie irgendjemanden einfach so an, nicht mal den Slytherin.  
Harrys Eule ließ von dem Blondschopf ab und setzte sich auf die Schulter ihres Besitzers, während Draco versuchte sein Haar wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Es war lang geworden im Laufe der Jahre, genau wie das von Harry. Nur hatte Harry nun den Vorteil das sein Haar nicht mehr wild herumwuchs, das von Draco aber schien doch viel mehr Pflege zu brauchen als früher.  
„Kannst du dein Mistvieh nicht anketten, Potter" fauchte Draco böse und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. Dann nahm er ein Tuch und wischte sich das Blut von der Wange das aus einem Kratzer kam den Hedwigs Krallen hinterlassen hatten.  
„Sie greift nie ohne Grund an" der junge Gryffindor schmollte nun etwas. Seine Eule ging ihm über alles.  
„Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Ich gebe mich nicht mit niederen Wesen ab."  
"Dann frage ich mich wieso du immer noch mit Crabbe und Goyle redest."Es wurde Still, fast unangenehm still für Harry, aber dann lächelte Draco. Er lächelte wirklich, ein kleines unscheinbares Lächeln das Harry so noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war wunderschön, schöner als das Lächeln vom Mittagessen.  
„Du hast recht" stellte Draco fest und holte einen Brief hervor um ihn einer großen, schwarzen Eule an den Fuß zu binden,"Lass dir das aber nicht zu Kopf steigen, Potter."  
"Wird schon nicht passieren, Malfoy" antwortete Harry, auch er musste lächeln. Wurde Draco gerade leicht rot?  
Der Malfoy-Spross tätschelte der Eule den Kopf, nickte Harry zu und verließ dann die Eulerei. Während die schwarze Eule aus dem Fenster flog.  
Harry sah derweil auf seinen Brief, vielleicht sollte er ihn doch umschreiben.

Eine Stunde später saß Harry wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte etwas was seine Gefühle beschrieb auf Pergament zu fassen, als plötzlich die große schwarze Eule neben ihm landete.  
An ihrem Fuß hing der Brief den Draco daran gebunden hatte. Verwirrt nahm Harry ihn ab und öffnete ihn.  
„_Ich liebe dich_" stand in der ersten Zeile, „_ich weiß es klingt verrückt aber ich tu es wirklich..."_


End file.
